Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul
by Snuukers
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la Sra. Figg reaparece en Hogwarts? 8vo Capítulo, un juego de quidditch? Aerígualo! ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Una extraña Carta

Los Personajes en este fic son de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Yo solo los utilizo como parte de una historia sin fines de lucro solo diversión.  
  
Una Extraña Carta  
  
Eran unas aburridísimas vacaciones de verano para Harry Potter en  
  
Privet Drive, el número 4 para ser más exactos. Se divertía aveces  
  
Haciéndole creer a sus tíos que le daría una nariz de cerdo a  
  
Dudley, lo que hacía por molestar claro, ya que no se le tenía per-  
  
mitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. Realmente Harry no necesi-  
  
taría emplear magia para que Dudley tuviera nariz de cerdo, ya que  
  
su cuerpo entero y su rostro eran una replica exacta de un cerdo.  
  
Harry disfutaba de amenazar a sus tíos con quemarlos vivos  
  
mientras durmiesen o cosas parecidas por lo que los Dursley  
  
decidieron cederle a Harry su propio cuarto, lo dejaban hacer lo que  
  
quisiera y no le prohibían tener a Hedwig, su lechuza fuera de la  
  
jaula. Habían comenzado a respetarle ó más bien le tenían miedo.  
  
No pasó una semana y se había tornado aburrido tenerlo todo a su  
  
antojo.  
  
-¡Qué estúpidos!- pensaba Harry para sí mismo.  
  
-¡Si solo supieran que se me esta prohibido hacer magia!- Harry se  
  
reía para el de las estupideses que los Dursley eran capaces de hacer  
  
tan solo por miedo a lo desconocido, algo que cuando recibieron a  
  
Harry creyeron jamás volver oír mencionar. Fue el primer cumplea-  
  
ños en que Harry aparte de recibir regalos de sus amigos, recibió  
  
regalos de sus tíos.  
  
Hermione le había enviado unas grajeas de todos los sabores y una  
  
carta no muy larga que a Harry le pareció no muy común de parte de  
  
ella, aunque también esperaba algo más que unas simples grajeas y  
  
se descepcionó un poco con el regalo, pero leyó la carta.  
  
Harry:  
  
He estado muy ocupada, perdona que solo te haya enviado unas  
  
grajeas, pero no tenía para más. ¡Ya sabes! Están caras las cosas  
  
hoy en día. De todas formas saqué un tiempo para escribirte y  
  
felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Gracias por tu amistad, Espero verte  
  
pronto.  
  
Debería despedirme ya, he estado trabajando muy fuerte para...  
  
Olvídalo, te enterarás luego el porque.  
  
Besos y abrazos, Hermione. -¡Una excusa válida!- pensó Harry riéndo.  
  
Frente a él tenía un paquete grande, el regalo de Hagid lucía como  
  
otro pastel horneado por él mismo, pero Harry lo abrió de todas  
  
formas y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se equivocaba. Habían  
  
siete galletas. Por el aspecto las había horneado él. Cada una tenía  
  
una banderita con los números del uno al siete. Tomó el papel  
  
que había junto a las galletas y más que palabras parecían garabatos  
  
lo que Harry tenía que leer.  
  
Harri:  
  
Eh puezto en esta kaja unas gayetas ke ornie llo mismo con los  
  
numeros del orden en ke laz debez comerr. Una kada dya y berás.  
  
¡Solo Una! ¡Felizidades!  
  
Te espegro en Howart  
Hagrid  
  
Y por último ¡el regalo de Ron! Se suponía que se encontrara ante  
  
él , en su cama, pero no, había desaparecido. Ya no estaba ahí. Harry  
  
se volteó y observó como Dudley abría desesperado el regalo que  
  
Ron le había enviado.  
  
-¡Oye!- ¡devuélveme eso si no quieres terminar como cerdo!  
  
Dudley soltó el paquete de inmediato, dejándolo caer al suelo. Por  
  
el sonido que el golpe que emitió, parecía ser algo pesado.  
  
Era un libro, hubiese esperado un libro de Hermione ¡pero de Ron!  
  
No había carta solo una pequeña dedicatoria justo debajo del título  
  
en la página delantera. "El Arte de Ser Jugador de Quidditch"  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Espero que te guste! Es un libro de los jugadores de Quidditch y  
  
sus técnicas. ¡Muchas Felicidades! Mamá dice que vengas acá un  
  
tiempo, solo si quieres.  
  
RON  
  
Harry ojeó el libro por encimita, y luego le dijo a Dudley:  
  
-¡Fuera de aquí!- muy groseramente.  
  
Harry abrió la caja con galletas que le había enviado Hagrid y  
  
tomó la que tenía la bandera con el número uno. Cuando se la metió  
  
en la boca, que mordió, sintió papel entre la mezcla salada y dulce  
  
de la galleta de Hagrid. -¿Qué es esto?-  
  
Sacó de su boca un papelito Que. decía el nombre de un mago al  
  
que Harry admiraba mucho.  
  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
Sin tener idea de que tenía que ver el papel, metió todo dentro de  
  
la caja y salió de su cuarto a ver que era lo que le tenían los Dursley.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Notó la expresión de te-  
  
rror en la cara de tía Petunia mientras lo felicitaba por su cumple-  
  
años y señaló la mesa donde se encontraban siete regalos.  
  
-¡Felicidades!- dijo su tío Vernon que se hayaba sentado en la sala  
  
de estar.  
  
-¡Gracias!- Contestó él asombrado de que por fin habían tomado su  
  
cumpleaños en serio aunque hubiese sido por miedo.  
  
Los regalos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, estaban súper  
  
envueltos y parecía que hubiesen gastado más de unos cien dólares  
  
en envoltura. Harry los llevó al cuarto todos, aún envueltos y los  
  
dejó al lado de su cama. Bajó nuevamente a la cocina, en donde  
  
estaban Petunia, Vernon y Dudley de un bizcocho. Le cantaron  
  
¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y sopló las velitas. Entonces entró una lechuza  
  
por la ventana. Por un momento Harry creyó que se posaría frente a  
  
él, pero no pasó sobre Harry y este se asustó. Debía haberse  
  
equivocado,¡ esa es mi lista de libros nuevos para segundo año!,  
  
pensó él. La carta cayó en manos de Dudley, quien enseguida se la  
  
entregó a Harry.  
  
Era un sobre de Hogwarts, idéntico al que había recibido hace un  
  
año, pero... No era para él; sino para su primo.  
  
Dudley Dursley  
  
#4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry quedó impactado, boquiabierto con lo que había sucedido.  
  
-¡No es para mí!- dijo con una voz ahogada por la impresión, tal vez  
  
ignorando el cambio de expresión en el rostro de sus tíos, que  
  
parecían haber visto un fantasma. Estiró el brazo en dirección a  
  
Dudley y se la devolvió. Tía Petunia se desmayó frente a la situación  
  
que se había presentado. Una lechuza del mundo mágico había  
  
entrado por la ventana llevando una carta para su primo, una carta de  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Enseguida pensó que sería Dumbledore informándole a los  
  
Dursley que a Harry no se le tenía permitido hacer magia fuera de  
  
Hogwarts. Dudley ya había abierto el sobre y leyó la carta en voz  
  
alta.  
  
Señor y Señora Dursley:  
  
Queremos informarles que...  
  
A Harry se le vino todo el mundo a los pies cuando por fin  
  
entendió lo que había sucedido.  
  
... su hijo Dudley Dursley ha sido aceptado como alumno de  
  
primer año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquí  
  
enviamos una lista de libros que necesitara para el curso.  
  
Att.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Una voz fuerte se escuchó decir decididamente.  
  
-¡NOOOOO! ¡Jamás!, ni se te ocurra Dudley- le gritó Tio Vernon,  
  
rojo de furia.  
  
Entonces Dudley enfadó:  
  
-¡Síííí! Quiero Ir- Contestó él.  
  
Harry no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Todo iba muy  
  
bien y de pronto se calló de sus manos. Harry estaba empezando a  
  
preocuparse y no pensó mas que en subir a su habitación y escribir a  
  
Hermione y a Ron contándoles lo sucedido.  
  
Tía Petunia ya parecía haber recuperado la conciencia y se levantó  
  
del suelo.  
  
Dudley lloraba y Vernon gritaba.  
  
-¡No irás a ningún sitio Dudley! Menos a esa escuela de magia.-  
  
Al oír Petunia estas palabras volvió a desmayarse quedando patas  
  
arriba.  
  
Harry estaba furioso, como había podido Dumbledore hacer eso,  
  
se sentía traicionado por las personas que el mas quería, por su  
  
escuela, al la que tanto amaba.  
  
Tomó dos trozos de pergamino y les escribió a Hermione y a Ron  
  
sendas cartas explicándoles lo que había pasado. Pero todavía había  
  
algo que lo aliviaba de todo este asunto, Tío Vernon parecía estar  
  
muy convencido de su decisión de no dejar ir a Dudley a Hogwarts.  
  
Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, Harry estaba en su  
  
cama, observando el mugriento y polvoriento techo y pensando  
  
como sería Hogwarts con Dudley en ella. Se imaginó al Sombrero  
  
Seleccionador sobre su rechoncha y gorda cabeza anunciándo  
  
¡Slytherin!, y que entonces su primo se uniría a la pandilla de Draco  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Desde su cuarto Harry oyó alguien que llamó ala puerta de la casa,  
  
pero por un momento Harry no hizo ni leve intento por moverse.  
  
Parecía una voz femenina. Harry se levantó de su cama para  
  
asomarse por la ventana. Era una señora muy gorda, con un  
  
sombrero lo bastante grande que no le permitía a Harry verle la cara  
  
a ella desde donde el estaba.  
  
Oyó un desesperado y furioso  
  
-¿Quién es?- que provenía al parecer de la cocina. Su tío no se  
  
encontraba de muy buen humor.  
  
Dudley parecía haberse quedado dormido mientras lloraba porque el  
  
único sonido proveniente de su dormitorio eran ronquidos. Se volvió  
  
y se acostó y la voz femenina dijo nuevamente:  
  
-¡Soy la Sra. Packard!  
  
-¡No nos interesa nada de lo que venga a vender!- gritó Vernon  
  
furioso.  
  
-No vengo a vender nada, ¡Vengo a hablarles de su hijo!- dijo en una  
  
voz muy dulce y amable, contraria a la de tío Vernon, que enseguida  
  
tras estas palabras se decidió a abrir la puerta y la invitó a sentarse.  
  
Harry luchaba con el sueño que trataba de tumbarlo en la cama,  
  
hasta el momento que se le hizo imposible y quedó tendido dormido.  
  
Al Harry levantarse la mañana siguiente, se percató de que no era  
  
el único despierto. Abajo en la cocina se oía la voz de Petunia  
  
cantando, cosa que nunca hacía. Harry bajó las escaleras y entró en  
  
la cocina. Petunia bailaba y cantaba mientras servía huevos revueltos  
  
en cuatro platos diferentes. Harry tomó el plato con menos huevo y  
  
del plato de lascas de tocino, solo cogió una. -¡No te cohibas, Harry! Sé que comes más de eso.- le dijo su tía.  
  
Lo primero que le había venido a la mente en ese momento era que  
  
su tía estaba loca, completamente demente. Pero aprovechó para  
  
tomar el plato con más contenido.  
  
Dos minutos más tarde bajó su Tío Vernon.  
  
-¡Buenos Días, Harry!- dijo al entrar a la cocina y tomándo un plato  
  
de desayuno.  
  
¡Otro loco más!, pensó Harry.  
  
Tío Vernon se le acercó y lo besó en las mejillas, cosa que nunca  
  
había hecho.  
  
Luego entró Dudley a la cocina, algo entristecido, y Herry recordó  
  
que la habían enviado a su primo una carta de ingreso a Hogwarts y  
  
sus padres le habían negado el asistir. No podía ser mejor, Los  
  
Dursley amables con él y su primo mas manso que nunca.  
  
-¿Y por qué esa cara de no tengo amigos?- Le preguntó Petunia a  
  
Dudley, quien solo se limitó a hacerle una mueca a su madre.  
  
Entonces Tío Vernon preguntó a Harry: -Harry, ¿Cuándo tenemos Que. llevarlos a la estación King Cross? A Harry se le helaron lospensamientos, se ruborizó, ¿habría oído  
  
bien lo que su tío había dicho.?  
  
-¿Llevarnos?- preguntó Harry confundido.  
  
-¡Si Harry! Tu y Dudley van a Hogwarts este año- Contestó Vernon.  
  
Dudley se alegró de inmediato, pero Herry...  
  
Harry estaba hirviendo de furia, sentía ganas de golpear a sus tíos  
  
pero tan solo se limitó a gritarles.  
  
-¡¡¡NO SE!!!- Harry tiró su desayuno al piso haciéndo que el plato  
  
se rompiera y subió de inmediato a su cuarto. Lleno de ira y rencor.  
  
No sabía a quien odiaba más, si a sus tíos, a Dudley ó a  
  
Dumbledore. Estaba súper enojado, puso sus dos almohadas en la  
  
cama y comenzó a golpearlas con todas las fuerzas del mundo,  
  
gritándo las barbaridades más espantosas que pudo haberse  
  
imaginado nadie.  
  
-¿¿¿Pooorrrqquuueeeee???- Gritaba Harry.  
  
A la media hora había desordenado todo su cuarto. Tenía un coraje  
  
que se mezclaba con un deseo inexplicable de llorar. Ahora tendría  
  
que soportar a Dudley en la escuela, y no era lo peor, había  
  
posibilidades de que se uniera a la pandilla de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry tomó en sus manos la galleta con el número dos:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Guardó el papel junto al de Albus Dumbledore y trató de respirar  
  
profundo y así asociar la idea de que su primo, Dudley iría a  
  
Hogwarts. 


	2. El Sueño de Petunia

LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER Y LA MANZANA AZUL NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE J.K. ROWLING Y LA WARNER BROS. Y CON ESTE FIC NO GANO DINERO ES SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Antes de comenzar con mi 2do Capítulo me dedicaré a contestar a mis 1eros reviews.  
  
Tumadreypadre:  
Gracias, es mi primer fanfic y espero Que. el segundo capítulo te guste tanto como el primero.  
  
Snuukers  
  
Piperfiction:  
  
Tu review lo contesté a través de un email a the_real_piperfictio@hotmail.com , cualquier otra duda que. tengas puedes preguntar estoy dispuesto a contestar, después de que no arruinen mi plan de misterio.  
  
Snuukers (Miguel)  
Uno de los 3 líderes  
  
Capítulo2: El sueño de Petunia.  
  
Al otro día Harry se levantó y trató de evitar a los Dursley lo más  
  
posible, se quedó en la cama horas y horas pensando en que habría  
  
hecho que los Dursley cambiaran de opinión.  
  
-¿Querrían tener a Harry vigilado?  
  
-¿Querrían tener un mago en la familia que los defendiera?  
  
Harry estaba muy molesto, lo más probable que Dudley entre en  
  
Slytherin- pensaba Harry.  
  
Ya era la noche y Harry observaba el cielo a través de su ventana.  
  
Era un cielo estrellado, despejado, muy hermoso, con una luna llena,  
  
que hacía lucir el cielo aún más bello. En ese momento entró una  
  
lechuza por la ventana de su cuarto. Una lechuza que dió a parar  
  
contra la pared contraria a la ventana. Harry la reconoció enseguida.  
  
Era Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley.  
  
Harry se levantó deprisa y corrió hasta donde la lechuza, desanudó  
  
el pergamino que esta cargaba y la leyó. HARRY:  
  
¿Es una broma ó que crees que juegas? Dumbledore no haría eso  
  
jamás, y menos te lo haría a ti. Por Favor, cuida de Errol un tiempo  
  
cuando llegue la carta que ya está muy vieja. Luego envíamela  
  
nuevamente.  
  
RON  
  
Era lo último, primero su primo a Hogwarts y ahora que su amigo  
  
no le creía. Harry tomó la tercera galleta de la caja de Hagrid, y le  
  
pareció muy gracioso por el nombre Que. había salido.  
  
Vernon Dursley  
  
Harry no entendía un bledo de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué  
  
tenían que ver Dumbledore, Hermione y su tío Vernon? Harry trató  
  
de no darle cabeza al asunto (no pensar en ello) y guardó las  
  
galletas, cuando Hedwig, su lechuza, entraba por la ventana. Traía  
  
atada a una de sus patas una carta que Harry creyó que sería de  
  
Hermione, y al abrirla, efectivamente.  
  
Harry:  
  
En estos momentos no puedo darte muchos consejos. Solo  
  
cálmate, relájate y recuerda que es imposible que entre por  
  
Gryffindor.  
  
Besos, Hermione.  
  
Harry no había logrado que su amigo Ron le creyera, por lo que  
  
pensó en la manera de hacerlo creerle, y se le ocurrió una idea. Salió  
  
de su cuarto y se decidió en buscar la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts de  
  
su primo.  
  
En la Cocina... No estaba  
  
En la sala de estar... Tampoco  
  
En la alacena debajo de las escaleras... Mucho menos.  
  
- ¿Dónde estará?- Se preguntaba Harry.  
  
Los Dursley al parecer habían salido, y la puerta del cuarto de sus  
  
tíos, estaba abierta. Extrañamente, ya que siempre cerraban con  
  
candado, para evitar que Harry entrara. Pensó que podría ser una  
  
trampa, ... ... pero el carro no estaba. Nunca había entrado en ese  
  
cuarto. Estaba súper desorganizado, sobre un gavetero había frascos  
  
y frascos de perfumes a medio usar. Ropa tirada en el suelo, todo lo  
  
contrario a la casa de los Dursley que siempre estaba recogida,  
  
nítida, muy organizada.  
  
Harry abrió todas las gavetas, una por una, encontrándo prendas y  
  
finas joyas, ropa interior, y en la última de ellas una foto de su  
  
madre con Petunia. Habían montones de sobres con fotos, las cuales  
  
al contrario del mundo mágico, no se movían. Harry se emocionó y  
  
los ojos se le aguaron. Continuó abriendo sobres y viendo fotos,  
  
pero en uno de ellos encontró lo que parecía ser una carta escrita por  
  
su madre cuando tenía doce años.  
  
15 agosto de 1963.  
  
Querida Hermanita:  
  
Ya lo logré, entré a Hogwarts, sé que era tu gran sueño, entrar  
  
aquí, pero no lo pudiste lograr. Sabes que te amo, y no dejaré de  
  
pensar en ti aquí en Hogwarts. Gracias por ser tan buena hermana  
  
y entender. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré lo que. aprenda.  
  
Te Ama  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Lo que Lily siempre ignoró fue que Petunia siempre la envidió. A  
  
Harry le impactó la carta grandemente. Hablaba de que ese era el  
  
sueño de Petunia y no lo había completado. Por eso era Que. le tenía  
  
tanta envidia a su madre y hasta una vez la llamó:  
  
ABERRACION-  
  
Dentro del mismo sobre había una foto, al parecer del mundo  
  
Mágico porque era una jovencita de unos doce años saludando  
  
uniformada con la túnica de Hogwarts. Harry dedujo que era su  
  
madre un año menor que él. Había montones más de fotos. La  
  
niñez de su madre junto con Petunia y sus padres. Harry nunca  
  
conoció a sus abuelos, sintió que se le puso la piel de gallina al  
  
poderlos conocer, aunque hubiese sido a través de una foto.  
  
Había lo que parecía ser una carta de Hogwarts sin sobre. Harry  
  
la desdobló.  
  
Mrs. Petunia Evans:  
  
Estamos muy complacidos de informarles que usted ha sido  
  
aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquí  
  
adjunta la lista de libros que deberá utilizar para el curso.  
  
Att.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. El  
  
encabezado original decía Mrs. Lily Evans, y al parecer su tía lo  
  
había tachado y cambiado el nombre por Petunia. Era la carta de  
  
ingreso a Hogwarts de su madre.  
  
-¡Tía habría deseado entrar a Hogwarts con toda su vida!- pensó.  
  
Después de estar más de tres horas viendo fotos, al no encontrar  
  
lo que buscaba (la carta de Dudley), salió del cuarto de sus tíos.  
  
Había descubierto un secreto del pasado de su tía, había  
  
descubierto uno de sus sueños.  
  
Entró en el cuarto de Dudley, en donde encontró la carta sobre  
  
la cama. Tomó el primer papel, dejándo la lista de libros y salió  
  
nuevamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
  
Extendió la carta de Dudley sobre su cama leyéndola para sí  
  
mismo, la felicidad que él había sentido hace un rato, había  
  
desaparecido siendo reemplazada con un coraje feroz. Entonces  
  
escribió en la carta.  
  
A ver si ahora me crees.  
Harry.  
  
Dobló la carta nuevamente y tomó a Errol olvidando el favor  
  
que le había pedido Ron y la envió devuelta a este con la carta  
  
que aceptaba a Dudley en Hogwarts.  
  
Había llegado la noche, sus tíos no llegaban, entonces Harry se  
  
acostó en su cama, y pensaba que el sentimiento de su tía por los  
  
magos no era de repulsión, sino más bien de envidia. La envidia  
  
que había logrado que ella odiara tanto a su hermana y que el  
  
hubiese tenido el mal trato de los Dursley durante esos primeros  
  
12 años de su vida. 


	3. La Piedra de la Suerte

Capítulo 3: La Piedra de la Suerte  
  
Al otro día lo primero que hizo Harry fue comerse la cuarta galleta de la caja que Hagrid  
  
le había enviado.  
  
Petunia Evans  
  
El nombre de su tía había sido el de la cuarta galleta. Ahora Harry tenía nula idea ó  
  
entendía mucho menos idea de la que tenía anteriormente con relación a las galletas. Para  
  
alegría de Harry, los Dursley ya estaban en casa, ó por lo menos el carro estaba estacionado  
  
frente a ella. Harry no oía movimiento desde el interior de su habitación, parecían estar  
  
dormidos.  
  
Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y logró captar voces de el cuarto de al  
  
lado. Se oía la voz de su tía entablando conversación con Dudley. Parecían haber estado  
  
charlando ya hace un buen rato porque Petunia le había dicho que ya no lo quería aburrir  
  
con un sermón, por lo que lo mandó a salir a disfrutar con sus amigos, ya que le quedaba  
  
muy poco tiempo para que se tuvieran que despedir e ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Petunia salió del cuarto de Dudley y al ver a Harry asomado por la puerta, lo saludó con  
  
un beso.  
  
-¡Hola dormilón!, ¿Cómo estás hoy?-  
  
-¡Estoy bien!- contestó mirando a su tía con expresión de pena. La pobre parecía que  
  
deliraba cuando le hablaba. Era su tía, Harry sabía que siempre quizo entrar en Hogwarts,  
  
pero que nunca lo logró, y solo por eso Harry sentía pena por ella.  
  
Bajaron juntos hasta la cocina, en donde Vernon terminaba su desayuno para salir a  
  
trabajar., Harry no tenía hambre, con la galleta de Hagrid le había bastado. Ya había  
  
comido cuatro de ellas y tenía la tentación de comerse todas las demás para ver si así  
  
lograba averiguar que tenían todos los nombres de esas galletas en común.  
  
Dudley salió de la casa a la calle, y Harry se decidió a seguirle. Caminaron unas cuantas  
  
cuadras, en donde Dudley se escondió tras una palmera. Harry notó las intenciones de  
  
Dudley. Un niño , que parecía tener a penas siete años, venía pedaleando en su bicicleta por  
  
la acera en la que Dudley trataba de esconderse. La palmera no tenía el suficiente tamaño  
  
para ocultar toda la masa de su primo, por lo que a leguas se podía ver que había alguien  
  
ahí. Pero el niño, pequeño al fin, ignoraba la malicia de Dudley y al pasar por donde él  
  
estaba, Dudley pateó con sus cortas y rechonchas piernas la bicicleta del niño, haciéndo que  
  
éste se callera y diera fuertemente contra el suelo.  
  
-¡Dudley Dursley!- gritó una señora de dentro de una casa de alrededor. -¡Te acusaré con tu  
  
madre!  
  
Dudley le hizo una mueca y le respondió de una forma muy irrespetuosa.  
  
-¡Veamos a quién le creerá!-  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que veía, aún con las otras personas, Dudley se comportaba así.  
  
Harry ayudó al pequeñín a levantarse y a Dudley se le pasmó la risa de imbécil que tenía.  
  
-Con esas actitudes, Dudley, ¡No esperes durar mucho en Hogwarts!-  
  
Dudley repitió burlonamente con una vocecita infantil, y Harry reprobó con la cabeza. La  
  
expresión en su rostro era de descepción.  
  
El niño parecía haber tirado de casualidad una honda. Se le había caído de uno de los  
  
bolsillos traseros y Dudley la recogió y le lanzó una piedra a Harry alcanzándolo en una  
  
nalga.  
  
Harry se volteó hacia Dudley y se metió la mano en el bolsillo dejando al descubierto la  
  
punta de la varita mágica, a lo que Dudley respondió con nerviosismo, entonces éste cayó  
  
al suelo, al parecer desmayado. Harry al principio creyó que había sido por miedo, pero no  
  
tardó en darse cuenta de que el nene al que Dudley había empujado de la bicicleta, le había  
  
lanzado una lata de salsa de tomate, y le había pegado tan fuerte que Dudley cayó al suelo.  
  
-¡A ver si ahora aprendes a meterte con gente de tu edad!- El nene pateó a Dudley, pero lo  
  
que hizo fue rebotar a causa de los chichos que servían como bolsas de aire.  
  
Harry sintió ganas de reír, alguien al fin le había enseñado una lección a Dudley(a parte  
  
de Hagrid), y había sido un nene mucho más pequeño que él; pero con todo y las ganas de  
  
reir, Harry se acercó a Dudley y lo ayudó a levantarse. Al principio se tambaleó como  
  
mareado y volvió a caer; Harry dejó escapar una risita y volvió a ayudarlo a pararse. Se  
  
sentaron junto a la carretera y por primera vez en su entera vida pudieron tener una  
  
conversación pacífica, como seres humanos decentes.  
  
¿Por qué siempre tienes que buscar problemas, ahh Dudley?  
  
En realidad nunca me lo había planteado, simplemente me gusta llamar la atención-  
  
¿Te gusta ver a los demás sufrir? ¿Sabes que hay mejores formas de llamar la  
  
atención?-  
  
Hubo un ligero silencio interrumpido por dos gatos negros y una señora mayor, la vecina  
  
de de en lado de los Dursley, la Señora Figg, que pasaba tras de ellos hablándole a sus  
  
gatos.  
  
Toda la vida habían creído que era una vieja loca. A veces se le oía hablar horas y horas  
  
sola, lo que todo el mundo chismoseaba en sus conversaciones tomándo el té, en las cuales  
  
hablaban de todos los vecinos. La señora Figg volteó en la esquina próxima a ellos y se  
  
perdió de la vista. Entonces Dudley dudó sobre la pregunta que Harry le había hecho, y  
  
Harry le dijo al oído.  
  
-¡Me gustaría que nuestras converaciones siempre hubiesen sido así como ésta!-  
  
Entonces se levantó de el suelo y se despidió de Dudley. Este aprovechó y recogió una  
  
piedra pequeñita que hayó tras él, y se la lanzó haciéndo uso de la honda, alcanzándolo  
  
nuevamente en la otra nalga.  
  
-¡OYE!- gritó Harry -¡Nunca Cambias!-  
  
Ambos se rieron.  
  
Dudley había notado algo extraño en la piedra que le había lanzado a Harry, había  
  
brillado fuertemente y aún en el suelo seguía brillando cuando el sol le iluminó. Dudley se  
  
levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Harry cuando la piedrita le había pegado. Llamó su  
  
atención una piedrecita diminuta, de un color azul marino fuerte, casi llegando a negro, y  
  
un pequeño punto color vino.  
  
Dudley la recogió y se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, embobado a observarla. Era una  
  
piedra muy extraña, jamás Dudley había visto algo parecido., éste actuaba muy extraño,  
  
parecía que le habían comido el cerebro, lo único que hacía era mirarla y mirarla, parecía  
  
embrujado.  
  
Entonces llegó la noche, el área estaba algo oscura, a escepción de que había unos  
  
cuantos postes que iluminaban el camino. Dudley seguía sentado como un mismo anormal  
  
contemplando la "belleza" de la piedra, pero...  
  
Hubo un bajón de luz y todo se había quedado a oscuras. Dudley estaba aterrado, lleno de  
  
pánico. Se oían lo que parecían ser ladridos de perros que se acercaban a él. Asustado y con  
  
peste en su trasero se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia la nada; no se veía nada, no sabía a  
  
donde correr. Solo sabía que cada vez oía los ladridos de los perros más cerca de el. Eran  
  
unos ladridos fuertes como de perros grandes, que lo deborarían con solo una mordida.  
  
De pronto, misteriosa y mágicamente, la piedra que llevaba en su mano comenzó a brillar,  
  
lo que le permitió a Dudley ver por donde corría y hacia donde se dirigía. Él mismo se  
  
había asombrado de la velocidad que había sido capaz de alcanzar sabiendo que tenía una  
  
jauría pisándole los talones. Los dejó muy atrás, y logró llegar a su casa gracias a la luz que  
  
de la piedra emanaba.  
  
¡Tesoro! Que susto, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su madre en cuanto él entro a la casa.  
  
-¡¡¡Sí mamá!!!- contestó algo avergonzado. Se había dado cuenta de que sus padres habían  
  
llamado a la policía y con la poca luz trataban de hacer un reporte de un jóven  
  
desaparecido.  
  
-¡Ven!- dijo uno de los guardias irritado. -les dije que aparecería-  
  
-¡Es que estubo perdido cuatro horas! Nunca antes había hecho eso, ¿O sí Vernon,  
  
querido?- decía en tono desesperante.  
  
-¡No Petunia!- dijo con la obligación de complacer a su mujer.  
  
Los guardias salieron de la casa, que hasta el momento Dudley no se había dado cuenta de  
  
que estaba iluminada por velas. Y Vernon le preguntó muy curiosamente, acercándose para  
  
ver mejor.  
  
-¿Qué es esa cosa que brilla en tu mano?-  
  
Es una piedra papá, ¡La piedra que me salvó!-  
  
-¿Te salvó de qué, terroncito?- interrumpió su madre angustiada.  
  
-¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!- gritó Dudley enloquecido. -Deja de tratarme como a un niño porque ¡NO  
  
LO SOY!. No ves, ¡estoy completo! No me sucedió naaaaadaaaaa. Estoy Bien, ¿Entiendes  
  
lo que te digo?; ¡BIEN!-  
  
Hubo un silencio interrumpido por el suspirar de Dudley y el sonido chispeante de las  
  
flamas de fuego quemando las mechas de las velas. Entonces Dudley volvió a hablar.  
  
-Cuando la luz se fue, unos perros gigantescos me atacaron y esta piedra me enseño el  
  
camino a casa, ¡evitándo así que me hiciera daño!-  
  
-¡Que suerte, hijo!- le dijo Vernon.  
  
-¡Sí papá! Que suerte, esta es... ¡Mi piedra de la suerte!-  
  
Dudley se despidió de sus padres y subió a su dormitorio. Trató de encender la luz y tardó  
  
unos segundos en recordar que la luz la habían cortado. Su cuarto era el único sitio en  
  
donde no había velas, solo se veía lo que alumbraba la piedrita y los rayos de luz de la luna  
  
que se colaban por la ventana.  
  
Dudley se quitó los zapatos, puso la piedrecita sobre su gavetero y se dirigió a la cama. La sábana se levantó y se oyó una risa malévola. Dudley gritó de horror, sintió que se le paralizaba la sangre, había caído en "shock"  
  
¡¡¡ JA JA JA JA JA !!! Se reía Harry mientras se quitaba la sábana de encima.  
  
-¡Estúpido! No le encuentro la gracia- gritó su primo.  
  
-Solo quería hacerte ver lo divertido que la pasan los demás cuando tu los haces sufrir.-  
  
En ese momento las luces en la casa se encendieron, había llegado la luz, Harry estaba en  
  
calzoncillos, y esto lo obligó a coger la sábana nuevamente y cubrirse.  
  
-Bueno, creo que me merecía ese susto- dijo Dudley riéndose de lo que acababa de pasar,  
  
-¡Gracias, Harry!-  
  
-¡No hay porque Dudley!- Harry tenía la cara roja como un tomate de la vergüenza. -¡Te  
  
devuelvo tu sábana en un momento.!- Harry salió del cuarto y se puso un pantalón pijama,  
  
y volvió a donde Dudley y le entregó la sábana. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a salir,  
  
Dudley lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Espera!-  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-  
  
Dudley le contó todo lo que sucedió con la piedra que precisamente había hecho que la  
  
nalga de Harry se amorotonara. Hablaron un rato más, compartieron ideas y luego Harry se  
  
fue a dormir, pensando en que toda su rutinaria vida había cambiado. Ahora se llevaba bien  
  
con sus tíos y con su primo, lo que pensó que sería imposible, y realmente creyó que esa  
  
piedra era de la suerte, lo había unido a su primo, a su sangre, a Dudley.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hola Amigos:  
  
Espero que les esté gustando este mi primer fic, si tienen preguntas, si les gustó, si no les gustó envíenme reviews con sus opiniones y preguntas y así tratar de complacerlos a ustedes lo mas que puedo. Después de todo, son ustedes los que leen.  
  
Gracias  
Miguel (take_us_2_your_leader@soon.com) 


	4. Recuerdos

¡Hola nuevamente!  
  
Llevo escribiéndo en mi primer fan fic aproximadamente una semana, y se siente realmente bien cuando recibes un review de una persona que te dice que tu historia es buena, que eres original, eso te dá el valor para seguir escribiéndola. Ahora les presento el cuarto capítulo de mi ff .  
  
-Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul.  
  
Pero no sin antes contestar a las preguntas de una amiga mía:  
  
Star Crystal:  
En realidad no dudaba de que fueras a leerlo, talvez ni pensé en ello. Me siento muy complacido de que te haya intrigado mi fic, es bueno oír esas cosas de los lectores. Creo que las preguntas que me hiciste son un poco difíciles de contestar si trato de guardar el misterio. Solo debo decirte que Harry está en segundo no en tercer año, y que estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me escribiste. ¡¡¡En realidad Gracias!!!  
  
!\/!¥&µéf ÕvåÎÎê  
  
Claro que no me molesta en lo más mínimo que me hayas añadido en tu lista de autores favoritos. Espero que a ti tampoco te moleste.  
  
RECOMENDACIONES:  
  
1. Star Crystal: Ahora que te vas.  
  
Un songfic. Draco Malfoy se marcha a la guerra y alguien le trata de confesar sus sentimientos por carta.  
  
2. PIPERFICTION: Mundo Muggle  
  
draco-hermione-fuera de las miradas del resto-mmm...que puede pasar?;) Para reirte un rato con las ocurrencias de Harry y sus amigos en el mundo muggle.  
  
AHORA SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS, EL 4to CAPÍTULO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA MANZANA  
AZUL.  
  
Capítulo 4:Recuerdos *advertencia* En este capítulo habla de un personaje que puede ser su ídolo descrito de una forma que puede le moleste. No es nada personal.  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Otra galleta más, a Harry si que Hagrid lo había confundido ahora más  
que  
  
nunca.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Lucius, el padre de Draco, el peor enemigo de Harry en Hogwarts, un jóven  
  
arrogante, cruel y mentiroso, que siempre trataba de poner a Harry en los  
  
problemas más difíciles. Una vez, por tratar de que los castigaran por haber  
  
ido a la cabaña de Hagrid en la noche, lo castigaron a él también.  
  
-¡Maldita Sea!- pensó Harry, ya furioso y solo se acababa de levantar.  
  
-¿Cómo Hagrid me puede mantener en un misterio así?-  
  
Harry vió que había un plumero en el suelo de su cuarto, lo fue a recoger y  
  
notó que en realidad era la lechuza de los Weasley; Errol, parecía muerta,  
  
estaba inmóvil con las patas y las alas rígidas y frías, y en una de las patas  
  
llevaba lo que Harry creyó que sería la contestación de Ron, pero nó, era la  
  
carta que informaba que Dudley había sido aceptado en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Maldita Errol!- Abrió la carta para asegurarse de que Ron no hubiese  
  
contestado en la misma carta, como lo había hecho él, y así había sido.  
  
¿Cómo puede ser posible? Debe de haber una equivocación, tal vez  
  
Dumbledore crea que tus tíos son magos; ó; tal vez sea que no tenía tantos  
  
estudiantes para primer año y recurrió a reclutar muggles.  
  
No sé, RON.  
  
¡Por Favor, Ron!- pensó Harry. -¡Tú y tus estúpidas ideas!-  
  
Harry estaba ansioso por volver a Hogwarts, comenzar su segundo año de  
  
una vez y así poder hablar con sus amigos de todas las cosas extrañas que  
  
habían estado sucediendo estos días, preguntarle a Hagrid sobre los  
  
nombres en las galletas, y sentirse libre nuevamente, y totalmente. Con  
los  
  
Dursley podía tener lo que quisiera, pero no era feliz, porque no era lo  
  
suyo, el había nacido para la magia.  
  
-¡Pobre Errol!- pensó Harry, había muerto lejos de su hogar, cumpliéndo  
  
un mandato de su amo, aunque ya estaba demasiado vieja.  
  
Harry le escribió a Ron otra carta, explicándole lo que había pasado con  
  
Errol, el estado en que se encontraba su lechuza al momento de Harry  
  
levantarse y que la enterraría para que así, no tuviera que enviarla de vuelta  
  
a él, que seguro se moriría ó se angustiaría demasiado al verla en el estado  
  
crítico en el que estaba; estaba muerta.  
  
Harry metió a Errol en una bolsa de basura grande, la cerró y bajó a la  
  
cocina. Desayunó un plato de cereal (Ojuelas de Maíz) con miel y con  
  
leche descremada, mientras Dudley trabajaba en lo que parecía ser un  
  
collar.  
  
-¡Oye Dudley! ¿Qué Haces?-  
  
-Necesito tener un lugar seguro donde guardar mi piedra, ¿Y dónde mejor  
  
que en un collar?- Parecía haberla envuelto en "Wrapping Paper" y luego  
  
con papel de aluminio intentó sujetarla al collar.  
  
-No creo que sea una buena idea.- le dijo Harry a su primo de forma muy  
  
pesimísta.  
  
-¡Sí, Sí!- contestó Dudley como cuando no prestamos atención a lo que nos  
  
dicen y contestamos solo por salir del paso.  
  
Terminado su desayuno, Harry tomó la bolsa de basura y salió de la casa  
  
caminando en dirección al parque recreativo del área, al cual Harry solo  
  
había ido una vez cuando tenía unos cuatro ó cinco años. Habían dejado a  
  
Harry amarrado en el coche de bebé, enfrente a todos los columpios, para  
  
que viera como era que Dudley se divertía. Harry hubiese querido tener la  
  
experiencia de jugar, aunque hubiese sido solo, que le hubiesen permitido  
  
tirarse por la chorrera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso pasó,  
  
pero a Harry le había impactado de tal manera que todavía a sus 12 años lo  
  
recordaba sin poder olvidar. Era una herida que no sanaba, se encontraba  
  
ahí, en su mente, y Harry no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era un recuerdo  
  
de un tiempo en que Harry había sufrido mucho y para evitar otros  
  
recuerdos comenzó a cantar.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Se veía un niño pequeño, Harry a la edad de cuatro años, lloraba porque  
  
tenía hambre, entonces Petunia, de unos ocho años más jóven que en la  
  
actualidad, le servía comida a Dudley, que fue un bebé rechoncho.  
  
-Harry, deja de llorar, si sobra alimento, podrás comer.-  
  
*Fin Flashback*  
  
Harry que iba caminando por el medio de la calle recordó luego una vez  
  
que tuvieron que llevar a Dudley hospitalizado, casi lo debieron haber  
  
hospitalizado a él, ya que sintió uno de los mayores miedos que había  
  
sentido en su vida entera. Tenía tan solo seis años, él día que dieron de alta  
  
a Dudley, lo mandaron a esperarlos en la sala de espera y pasaron las horas  
  
y los Dursley no aparecían..., y no aparecían. En fin; a la hora en que la  
  
enfermera cambió de turno Harry estaba llorando, sus tíos lo habían  
  
dejado. Una enfermera se le acercó y le preguntó el nombre.  
  
-¿Harry Potter? ¿Es ese tu nombre?-  
  
Bebé Potter asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Ese día la policía tuvo que llevar Harry a la casa de los Dursley en Privet  
  
Drive y no fue una gran alegría para sus tíos verlo de vuelta sano y salvo.  
  
Harry comenzó a sentir nostalgia y pena por aquel Harry inocente y  
  
pequeño al que sus tíos habían hecho sufrir tanto.  
  
Trataba de pensar en otras cosas, pero no podía, los pensamientos le  
  
llegaban solos y era imposible eliminarlos, parecía su mente al pensador de  
  
Dumbledore solo que sin necesidad de utilización de varita.  
  
Luego recordó los momentos en que le llegó su carta de ingreso a  
  
Hogwarts y cómo su tío había hecho con tal de que él no leyera las cartas.  
  
Habían sido miles de cartas y su tío ya se había cansado de romperlas y  
  
quemarlas, así que decidieron moverse temporeramente. Luego Hagrid  
  
había llegado a donde ellos estaban el día de su cumpleaños número once.  
  
Ante el desconcierto y la confusión del momento se le informó a Harry  
  
sobre Hogwarts y toda la verdad sobre sus padres y su primo había  
  
terminado con una cola de cerdo. Luego un año completo en Hogwarts, se  
  
había convertido en un buscador del equipo Gryffindor, siendo así el  
  
jugador de Quidditch más pequeño de la Historia en un siglo. Él había  
  
logrado recuperar la piedra filosofal, derrotando a Voldemort nuevamente,  
  
el mago más temido del mundo mágico, el cuál había sido parásito de el  
  
profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Quirrel.  
  
Ahora su primo iría a Hogwarts y las relaciones con los Dursley habían  
  
cambiado, Harry había descubierto el más grande sueño de su tía en su  
  
infancia, y ahora iba de camino al parque a enterrar a la lechuza de su  
  
amigo Ron, que había muerto llevándo la última carta que pudo Ron  
  
enviarle a través de Errol.  
  
Tardó mucho en cavar el hoyo en el que enterró a Errol, y al hacerlo  
  
volvió a la casa a tiempo para el almuerzo y hablar con los Dursley de  
  
cómo conseguirían los materiales que les eran requisito para sus  
  
respectivos cursos en Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Me imagino que en una botánica!- le dijo tío Vernon, pero Petunia habló  
  
antes de que que él pudiera contestar algo.  
  
-¡querido!, Mi preciosa y queridísima hermana- dijo sarcásticamente  
  
Hablaba de un tal callejón Dragón-  
  
-¡Diagon!- corrigió Harry.  
  
-¡Exacto! ¡Eso! ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-  
  
Harry le dijo a Dudley que en cuanto llegase su carta de libros, los dos irían  
  
juntos a Diagon Alley, pero que tendrían que ir sin sus tíos ya que eran  
  
muggles y jamás habían estado allí.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Bueno amigos, hasta aquí mi cuarto capítulo, Espero que les vaya gustando mi fic. Creo que éste capítulo ha sido el más aburrido hasta ahora, pero luego de esto les prometo un poco de más acción  
  
¡Dejen Reviews! Para así poder saber que les gusta y que no.  
  
Snuukers  
  
!\/!¥&µéf ÕvåÎÎê 


	5. Escamas de Cola de Sirena

Capítulo 5: Escamas de Cola de Sirena  
  
Era tarde, Harry se había sentado en su cama, y sin encontrar nada  
  
que hacer, se decidió a abrir los regalos que los Dursley le habían  
  
dado por ser su cumpleaños; nunca le habían regalado nada, pero  
  
Harry no pudo negarse a tomarlos.  
  
Desenvolvió con cautela uno a uno empezando por el más grande,  
  
hasta el más pequeño. El primero resultó ser un caldero viejísimo,  
  
mohoso, claramente inservible. Harry se preguntaba el porque de el  
  
regalo y sacudió un poco el polvo que lo cubría para revelar unas  
  
palabras grabadas en el caldero. Decía Lily Evans; el nombre de su  
  
madre estaba grabado en el caldero, lo que significaba que el caldero  
  
enfrente de él, había pertenecido alguna vez a su madre.  
  
Asombrado por el extraño regalo, se decidió a abrir el segundo,  
  
que no lo asombró menos que el primero. Era una pequeña escoba,  
  
al parecer de niños chiquitos. Harry tomó una foto mágica que había  
  
dentro de la segunda caja y en la parte trasera de la foto Harry leyó.  
  
Harry montado en su primera escoba.  
  
En la foto se veía él tratando de alzar vuelo en su pequeña escobita  
  
que solo podía volar a dos pies del suelo.  
  
Ya en la noche, Harry había abierto todos los regalos, los demás  
  
habían sido ropa muggle nueva. Por primera vez en su vida no le  
  
daban ropa heredada de su primo. También uno de los regalos era  
  
dinero, y un juego de sábanas nuevas para su cama; Eran de  
  
Halloween, ya que tenían calabazas, espantapájaros, brujas en  
  
escobas, y fantasmitas. Los muggles en realidad no tenían idea de lo  
  
real que era el mundo mágico. Lo tenían ante sus narices y no se  
  
daban cuenta. Todos los regalos le gustaron, pero muy en especial  
  
los primeros dos habían llamado mucho su atención. Se preguntaba  
  
como sus tíos habían adquirido el viejo caldero de su madre y la  
  
primera escoba que él había poseído, que hasta ese día Harry creyó  
  
que había sido la Nimbus 2000 que la Profesora McGonagall, su  
  
maestra de transformaciones y ama de la casa Gryffindor le había  
  
regalado. Entonces Harry se decidió a preguntarle a sus tíos de  
  
donde habían sacado esos regalos, pero se encontró con que estaba  
  
solo, nuevamente. Y en vez de ponerse a rebuscar por la casa,  
  
decidió acostarse a dormir.  
  
Al otro día, Harry fue levantado por su primo, Dudley traía en su  
  
mano una carta; una carta de Hogwarts para Harry.  
  
¡Despierta Harry!-  
  
Harry se levantó y tomó su carta, no tardó en abrirla y darse  
  
cuenta de que era su lista de libros para segundo año. Estaba muy  
  
emocionado, súper feliz, más que contento.  
  
-Dudley, ¡Prepárate, Hoy mismo nos vamos para Diagon Alley!-  
  
Dudley salió a prisa del cuartoa avisarle a sus papás. Harry se  
  
levantó, se bañó, vistió y desayunó la sexta galleta de Hagrid. Solo  
  
le quedaba una más, pero ... ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Snape en todo  
  
este asunto?  
  
Severus Snape  
  
El profesor de pociones de Hogwarts había salido en la sexta  
  
galleta. Harry ya estaba cansado de pensar acerca de ellas, así que se  
  
olvidó de Snape, Lucius, Hermione y cuanta gente haya salido en las  
  
galletas, para dedicarse a prepararse e ir a Diagon Alley. En su lista  
  
de libros nuevos encontraba:  
  
*** Defensa y Utilización de Magia Antigua Contra las Artes  
  
Negras y Necromancia.*** escrito por Mr. Walter Belt.  
  
***Ampliación y Conocimientos de la Defensa ante el Peligro***  
  
escrito por Julie Welsh.  
  
¿Quién sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?  
  
Harry continuó leyendo la lista en donde había unos ocho libros  
  
más.  
  
Harry sabía como llegar a Diagon Alley, lo que no sabía era  
  
utilizar el sistema de autobúses públicos, el cuál tuvo que utilizar  
  
para llegar hasta la taberna en la que había conocido a Quirrel el año  
  
anterior. A la vista de los muggles, al igual que Hogwarts, la taverna  
  
era un edificio antiguo hecho cantos, que nadie se atrevía a destruir,  
  
por los rumores de que el que la tocaba quedaba maldito.  
  
¿Y ese Bar?- preguntó Dudley co una expresión de confusión en  
  
su rostro. - ¡Eso no estaba ahí!-  
  
¡Siempre lo ha estado!-  
  
¡O No!-  
  
Es una clase de hechizo, los muggles no lo pueden ver, solo los  
  
magos podemos ver el bar.-  
  
¡¡¡Pero yo soy un muggle!!!- dijo Dudley haciéndose el  
  
importante.  
  
¡¡¡Pronto serás otro mago!!!- Harry había puesto un tono de  
  
crueldad en lo que había dicho e hizo que la importancia que Dudley  
  
se había dado diese contra el suelo.  
  
¡BUM!  
  
Dudley estaba tirado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry riéndose.  
  
Dudley había chocado contra una maga muy bajita que salía del  
  
bar. Luego de que Dudley imtentó muchas veces levantarse y  
  
lograrlo entraron a la taverna. Dudley estaba asombrado, Miraba a  
  
todos lados como si él fuera más importante que toda esa gente, que  
  
mientras ellos pasaban, los miraban y hablaban sobre Harry.  
  
-¿Harry Potter?- se oyó entre la multitud.  
  
Al Harry voltearse para ver, notó que una señora gorda, alta, de  
  
ojos grises y rubia se dirigía hacia ellos. Llevaba puesta una ridícula  
  
mantilla en el cabello, parecía haber sido tejida mágicamente.  
  
-Sr. Potter, ¿Cómo está Usted?-  
  
-Muy bien Señorita- contestó confuso y dudoso, entonces preguntó  
  
-¿Quién es Usted?-  
  
-¡Me llamo Madeline; Madeline Packard! Soy profesora en  
  
Hogwarts, soy nueva, no estaba el año anterior; por eso soy nueva-  
  
La señora mareaba al hablar, decía algo y lo explicaba de una  
  
forma tan lógica. Era simpática, pero extraña, Harry percibía algo de  
  
hipocresía escondida bajo su profunda mirada.  
  
-Veo que trajiste a tu primo contigo, ¿El hijo de tus tíos?- añadió  
  
ella.  
  
-¡Sí! Me llamo Dudley- contestó antes de que Harry dijera nada.  
  
-¿Empiezas este año?-  
  
-Sí- contestó Dudley cxuando Harry se adelantó a preguntar.  
  
-Sra. Packard, ¿Qué clase usted nos estará ofreciendo?-  
  
Ella, que Harry creía haberla visto y oído antes les contestó que  
  
estaría ofreciendo el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,  
  
luego se despidió de ellos, y cuando se despidió de Dudley, lo miró  
  
por varios segundos al cuello. Luego simplemente se volteó y se fue.  
  
Luego entraron a El Callejón Diagon, decidieron que ir a Gringotts  
  
era lo primero que debían hacer. Dudley tenía cuatrocientos dólares  
  
en dinero de Inglaterra, pero necesitaba conseguir dinero mágico, así  
  
que fueron al banco, que a Dudley le estuvo muy curioso, se reía de  
  
los duendes que en él trabajaban y cuando lo atendieron, Dudley le  
  
tiró el dinero de una forma mal educada.  
  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó desafiante el duende.  
  
-¿Pués que va a ser?; dinero ¡Tonto!- contestó aún más desafiante.  
  
-¡Sé lo que es!- le gritó el duende a Dudley molesto. - La pregunta  
  
es, ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?-  
  
Harry se interpuso entre Dudley y el duende y puso todo en claro,  
  
cambió el dinero de Dudley por galeonesy buscó dinero en su  
  
cámara.  
  
Decididos a comprar todo, se dirigieron a Olivander's a comprar la  
  
varita para Dudley. Probaron unas veinte varitas y ninguna le quizo  
  
como dueño, hasta que al fin encontraron la correcta. Quince  
  
centímetros, Escamas de Cola de Sirena. El señor Olivander se  
  
sorprendió al ver la varita que había escogido a Dudley como dueño,  
  
y Dudley no tardó en darse cuenta de que el Sr. Olivander tenía  
  
ganas de reír.  
  
¿Qué le pasa, de que se ríe, le parezco gracioso?- preguntó de  
  
una forma arrogante y soberbia, a lo que el Sr. Olivander soltó una  
  
risita.  
  
¡Síí!... digo... ¡Noo!, pero... No me río de Usted.- dijo estallando a  
  
carcajadas. Harry rió también.  
  
-Entonces ¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó no menos irrespetuoso que  
  
antes. Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
Lo único que recibía como respuesta era la risa incontrolable de  
  
Harry y el Sr. Olivander.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- gritó furioso.  
  
El Señor Olivander pasmó su risa, pero era obvio que en realidad  
  
quería seguir riéndose y se dirigió donde Dudley.  
  
-Bueno... ... ¿Quieres saber por qué me río? .... .... ¡Te lo diré! La  
  
varita que te seleccionó como dueño, era la última que tenía para  
  
probar en ti, pero me es curioso que una varita fabricada por una  
  
compañía dedicada a hacer artículos mágicos de mujer, haya estada  
  
destinada a usted.- dicho esto volvió a estallar en risas. Harry que  
  
ahora estaba consciente de porque se reían hace un rato, comenzó a  
  
reír también. Su primo, estaba destinado a una varita de mujer, eso sí  
  
era gracioso.  
  
Dudley pagó la varita y salió de la tienda dejando atrás a Sr.  
  
Olivander que todavía a unos diez pies de la tienda se oía su burlona  
  
risa a carcajadas.  
  
-¿Qué se cree ese para estarse burlando, ehhh?-  
  
Harry lo miró y no pudo aguantar la risa.  
  
En la tienda de animales, Dudley se compró un murciélago al que  
  
puso por nombre Olivander. Entonces al Harry preguntarle el por  
  
qué del nombre, Dudley le dijo que porque era igual de feo y  
  
antipático, era un murciélago blanco, proveniente de una selva  
  
africana.  
  
Fueron a la tienda de los libros, en donde Harry y Dudley  
  
consiguieron todos los que necesitaban. Cuando fueron a pagar,  
  
Dudley soltó a Olivander por un momento confiando que se  
  
quedaría inmóvil, pero entonces el murciélago salió volando por  
  
toda la librería.  
  
-¡Olivander!- gritó Dudley luego que el pequeño chupa sangre  
  
comenzara con su vuelo. Decidido a atraparlo empujó una mesa con  
  
libros en ella. La bruja en la portada del libro emitió un chillido  
  
múltiple(Uno de cada libro) al golpear contra el suelo. Los otros  
  
magos que había en la tienda salieron de ella alarmados, mientras  
  
que Olivander seguía volando en dirección a la parte más oscura de  
  
la tienda.  
  
Hacía un ruido agudo, un chillido muy fuerte e indescriptible y  
  
volaba en círculos, Dudley seguía tumbando libros y cosas, Harry no  
  
estaba de humor para bregar con el rajiero volador asqueroso, así  
  
que dejó que Dudley se encargara, ó más bien que intentara  
  
encargarse. La tienda era todo un reguero, los libros volaban en  
  
todas direcciones, mientras Dudley seguía tratando de alcanzar su  
  
nueva mascota.  
  
Entonces la cajera sacó su varita y apuntó al murciélago.  
  
-¡Inmovilus!- gritó, entonces Olivander no se movió más, quedó en  
  
el aire suspendido, flotando. Dudley lo cogió y con cara de horror se  
  
dirigió a la cajera.  
  
-¿Qué le ha hecho?-  
  
Harry se apresuró a contestarle mientras que la cajera nuevamente  
  
apuntaba con la varita y volvía a gritar: -¡Reconstructo!- y todo  
  
volvió a la normalidad. Harry le dijo a Dudley que solo lo había  
  
inmobilizado para que se le hiciera más fácil agarrarlo.  
  
-¡Exacto! Se recompondrá.- dijo ella algo furiosa. -Ahora, ¡Fuera de  
  
aquí!-  
  
A Dudley se le había caído la varita del bolsillo y entonces ella la  
  
recogió.  
  
-¡Oye Tú!- gritó a Dudley, quien se volteó a ver. -¿Es esta tu varita?-  
  
preguntó notablemente confundida.  
  
-¡Ahhh, Sí, Gracias!-  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa?-  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dudley nervioso.  
  
-¡Es igual a mi varita, escama de cola de sirena, quince centímetros!-  
  
-Sí- afirmó Dudley.  
  
La Señora estalló en carcajadas. -¡Es una varita de mujer,  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA!-  
  
Todos en la tienda habían explotado en risas, inclusive Harry,  
  
ahora Dudley era el hazme reír de todo el mundo mágico, y todo por  
  
culpa de su varita.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hola Amigos, aquí acaba mi 5to Capítulo de Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul, por favor envíenme sus reviews para yo así saber que les gusta yq ue no, trataré de complacerlos lo más que pueda. Ahora aprovecho a responder mis reviews ya que se me olvidó hacerlo antes.  
  
Fatima Gochi: Gracias por llamarme mente maestra, Pensamos igual, o sea, no soy único. ¡Te felicito por tu fic! Gracias por leer mi fic y encontrarlo original, claro que tienes mi apoyo, espero p oder seguir contándo con el tuyo. ¡Gracias! No creo que actualize rápido, un día escribo y al otro día publico en el internet. Te dejo. ¡Gracias nuevamente!  
  
AngelinaJonhson:  
Quizás ya sepas lo que planeo pero cállalo, no andes de soplona, ¡Please! Gracias, Se te quiere. Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
RECOMENDACIONES:  
  
Piperfiction : MUNDO MUGGLE  
  
Sorasaku-yolei*Hermi: Magia Inesperada.  
  
Helsic: Sin titulo (Tal vez lo vean sin título y no les llame la atención, pero es buenísimo, si lo leen y y escriben review diganle que vieron su fic promocionado en mi fic.)  
  
Fatima Gochi: Magical Secret  
  
Star Crystal: Ahora que te vas.  
  
Gracias por todo a todos, ¡no olviden dejarme sus reviews!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( 


	6. Visitas Funerarias

Hola Amigos:  
  
Aquí los dejo con mi sexto capítulo de Harry Potter y La Manzana Azul, titulado VISITAS FUNERARIAS. Una persona que lo leyó dijo que era buenísimo, espero que les guste y antes quiero contestar a un review que me enviaron:  
  
Fatima Gochi.  
  
Bueno, creo que fue algo de último momento la ocurrencia de la varita, me complace que te haya gustado, y me emociono mucho al saber que te has reído  
mucho. Aquí te dejo mi 6to capítulo, ¡para que veas lo que sucede!  
Y quiero que sepas que es un honor para mí promocionar sus historias. (Espero tu hagas lo mismo con la mía) ¡JAJA! Es solo relajándo. Yo también  
espero que seamos buenos amigos.  
¡Cuídate!  
  
SE LES QUIERE A TODOS.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ahora si los dejo con el sexto capítulo de mi fic, diviertanse y ¡no  
olviden dejar reviews!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Capítulo 6: Visitas Funerarias  
  
Después de todo el lío y de que Dudley se convirtiera en la nueva  
  
estrella de Diagon Alley, ya en casa de los Dursley, Dudley intentó  
  
comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Restaban dos días para  
  
que pudieran irse a Hogwarts y descubrir todo lo que le ofrecía ese  
  
nuevo mundo.  
  
Pasados esos dos días, Harry pudo comerse la última galleta de  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Su más temeroso enemigo, al que él había quitado todo poder  
  
ahora estaba en la galleta número siete de Hagrid. Harry entonces  
  
tomó los siete papeles y los unió. Lucius, Snape y Voldemort podían  
  
tener mucho en común; pero Hermione y Dumbledore, ¿Qué tenían  
  
que ver con ellos? ¿Estarían en peligro por culpa de ellos?, y sus  
  
tíos ¿Qué papel jugaban en el asunto?  
  
Bueno, ya era la mañana en que debían partir a Hogwarts, ambos,  
  
Harry y Dudley estaban muy emocionados, pero por una extraña  
  
razón, aunque Harry se había empezado a llevar biencon sus tíos,  
  
estaba ansioso de volver a Hogwarts, el lugar que él había logrado  
  
considerar como su hogar.  
  
Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se vistieron para llevarlos a la estación  
  
King Cross ese día, tendrían que pasar por el andén nueve y tres  
  
cuartos. Harry había traído en su baúl el caldero viejo de su madre,  
  
su caldero original, todos sus libros, sus guantes, sus uniformes y su  
  
Nimbus 2000. Llevaba también a Hedwig y luego de revisar que  
  
nada se le quedara, se montó en el auto de sus tíos y espero porque  
  
Dudley y sus tíos llegaran al auto. Pero... ... Algo se le quedaba... ...  
  
Los papelitos con los nombres de Hagrid y el Libro de Quidditch  
  
que le había dado Ron como regalo, además de la mini-escoba que  
  
sus tíos le habían dado.  
  
Ya habían salido, cuando voltearon la la esquina para abandonar  
  
Privet Drive, una señora mayor de edad, que Harry reconoció como  
  
su vecina, la Señora Figg les hacía señales para que se detuvieran, lo  
  
que Vernon no hizo.  
  
-¡Esa Señora! ¡Está más loca que sus gatos!- dijo riéndose.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando muy curioso como la Señora Figg  
  
desaparecía a lo lejos, quedando atrás en la acera y como luego de  
  
unos segundos la habían dejado muy atrás y se había perdido de  
  
vista.  
  
Pasaron cinco minutos cuando Harry notó que un carro venía a  
  
toda velocidad en la carretera, un taxi los alcanzaba y no frenaba, si  
  
seguía así, seguro los chocaría fuertemente por la parte de atrás.  
  
Harry avisó a sus tíos para que así evitaran el peligro ellos, y  
  
entonces Vernon cambió del carril. El taxi venía por la carretera a  
  
una velocidad descontrolada y cuando iba pasando por al lado del  
  
carro de su tío, frenó tan de repente que el chillido fue espantoso. El  
  
taxista estaba tocando bocina, al lado de los Dursley, y en la parte de  
  
atrás del taxi, en el asiento trasero iba nada más y nada menos que...  
  
... .... La Sra. Figg.  
  
Harry no se lo creía, esa señora en realidad necesitaba decirles  
  
algo, pero Vernon en vez de alinearse para ver así que deseaba,  
  
apretó el acelerador y el carro salió disparado aún mucho más rápido  
  
dejando al taxi atrás, pero no por mucho tiempo, el taxista había  
  
acelerado también, y seguían tocando bocina mientras la Señora  
  
Figg gritaba.  
  
-¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse! No quiero Obligarles a hacerlo.-  
  
Harry deseaba detenerse, Dudley parecía disfrutar la escena y reía  
  
como un loco, su tío que aceleraba cada vez más y ya habían  
  
excedido las ciento veinte millas por hora. Cuando salieron de la  
  
carretera principal, se toparon con un semáforo con la luz roja y una  
  
fila de carros enfrente, al parecer el taxista no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Vernon tuvo tiempo para frenar logrando que una goma se  
  
explotara., pero él taxista no tuvo la misma suerte.  
  
-¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOM!!!-  
  
El sonido de el taxi chocando fuertemente contra uno de los carros  
  
había sido espantoso, La Sra. Figg había salido disparada del taxi a  
  
unos veinte pies de distancia, siendo atropellada luego por dos autos  
  
y un autobús. Seguramente estaba muerta y ya no podrían oír lo que  
  
ella tenía que decirles.  
  
El susto del frenaso de repente había sido tal que Hedwig  
  
revoloteaba en su jaula y chillando deseperadamente. Dudley estaba  
  
gritando nervioso, al igual que su tía Petunia y Vernon estaba  
  
horrorizado, espantado ante la escena que habían presenciado.  
  
Harry sabía que moralmente era lógico que se bajaran a ayudar a  
  
la vecina, pero personalmente, Harry solo deseaba que cambiaran la  
  
goma( llanta) dañada y así poder llegar a King Cross, antes de  
  
perder el tren expresso a Hogwarts. Tío Vernon estacionó como  
  
pudo el auto a un lado de la carretera, Petunia parecía una loca  
  
desquisiada, gritaba frenética e histéricamente, habían visto a  
  
alguien morir.  
  
Harry sabía que los Dursley no se paraban realmente porque les  
  
importara, sino porque no querían habladurías y chismes sobre ellos  
  
en boca de ningún vecino. Cuando Vernon se acercó a donde la Sra.  
  
Figg, que estaba en el suelo, con su rostro totalmente desfigurado y  
  
sin pulso, manchada casi entera sus ropas, ensangrentada; el taxista  
  
se acercó a él gritándole.  
  
-¡Ella estuvo media hora gritándoles y gritándoles para que se  
  
detuvieran, y ahora... ... ahora que está muerta usted viene a  
  
preocuparse... ... ahora... ahora que ya ella no les puede decir  
  
absolutamente nada.- Parecía muy nervioso, debía esperar que  
  
viniesen los policías y vieran la escena del choque que debía  
  
permanecer intacta hasta que llegaran. -¡Usted es un maldito canalla  
  
desquisiado!- terminó añadiendo el taxista, que ardía en furia, y  
  
dicho esto se volteó y se sentó en la acera más cercana al choque.  
  
Por primera vez, Harry creyó que Vernon sintió compasión por la  
  
Sra. Figg, Vernon la miraba con pena. Vernon tenía complejo de  
  
culpa.  
  
Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo. Sí, ya Dudley y Harry habían perdido  
  
el tren, ¿Qué podrían hacer? Harry sacó un pergamino de su baúl y  
  
le escribió una carta a Dumbledore.  
  
Estimado Dumbledore:  
  
Mi primo Dudley y yo, hemos perdido el tren a  
  
Hogwarts, ya que tuvimos un accidenteautomovilístico y en el murió  
  
una vecina nuestra. No podíamos movernos de aquí hasta que  
  
llegaran los guardias, los cuales aún no han llegado. Llevamos  
  
esperando una hora y media. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Espero su  
  
respuesta.  
  
Harry  
  
Ahora solo restaba esperar la contestación de Dumbledore para  
  
saber que debían hacer para poder llegar a Hogwarts. Unos minutos  
  
después llegaron los guardias, El cadáver de la Señora Figg fue  
  
recogido por una agencia funeraria, cambiaron la goma que había  
  
estallado y pudieron volver a Privet Drive, en la noche, muy tarde y  
  
cansados. Todos se dieron un baño y se acostaron a dormir.  
  
En la mañana siguiente los Dursley decidieron ir al funeral de la  
  
Sra. Figg, ya que allí estarían todos los vecinos, y no querían que  
  
nadie levantara acusaciones ni chismes falsos en contra de ellos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Bonny's Memorial, se dirijeron a la capilla 2ª,  
  
en la cuál se encontraba la Sra. Figg, dentro del ataúd cerrado, para  
  
no mostrar el cuerpo de ella. La gente se encontraba en la salita  
  
fuera de la capilla hablando sobre la forma en que había sucedido  
  
todo el accidente. Y cuando la gente se percató de la presencia de los  
  
Dursley, comenzaron a hacerles preguntas sobre la muerte de la  
  
Señora Figg y todo lo que había ocurrido allí. La única hija que la  
  
Señora Figg había tenido, Anastecia Figg lloraba desconsoladamen-  
  
te. Ella tenía 25 años, era de piel morena, ojos verdes, pelo lacio  
  
negro, súper hermosa.  
  
La capilla estaba vacía, entonces Harry entró, se encontraba solo,  
  
con las tenues luces encendidas haciéndo que el lugar se viera  
  
lúgubre, las coronas de flores, el ataúd de caoba color cobrizo y ese  
  
olor característico de las funerarias a flores secas y humedad.  
  
-¡Tuc, tuc, tuc!-  
  
Harry se asustó levemente por el sonido, se sobresaltó. Miró  
  
alrededor buscando el motivo y de donde provenía el sonido.  
  
-¡Tuc, tuc, tuc!-  
  
Al parecer el sonido provenía del ataúd. Harry estaba nervioso,  
  
con un sentimiento de horror mezclado. Miró hacia el ataúd con  
  
duda.  
  
-¡Tuc, tuc, tuc!-  
  
No se podía negar, el sonido provenía de donde él tenía temor que  
  
proviniera. Harry se acercó al ataúd, y luchó con la cerradura para  
  
poder abrirlo. Cuando logró conseguirlo, ahí estaba el cuerpo de la  
  
Sra. Figg, algo mejorado, pero como quiera demacrado. Harry sintió  
  
un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su piel se le había puesto  
  
de gallina y oyó una voz idéntica a la de la Señora Figg.  
  
-¡Harry!- el cuerpo de ella seguía inmóvil dentro del ataúd. Harry  
  
brincó del susto.  
  
-No te asustes querido, soy yo, la Señora Figg.-  
  
Harry se ruborizó.  
  
-Pero ... ¿Cómo?- inquirió él.  
  
Del cuerpo de la Señora Figg salió una silueta fantásmica idéntica  
  
a ella.  
  
-Soy un fantasma ahora, ¡Harry! Tengo na misión y antes de morir,  
  
o sea, pasar a mi futura vida debo realizarla, me imagino que será en  
  
Hogwarts.-  
  
-Pero entonces... ¿Es usted una maga?- inquirió nuevamente  
  
confundido.  
  
-¡Sí Harry!, pero eso no viene al caso ahora.- añadió ella con  
  
preocupación. - Debo decirte algo, algo antes de que el Fantasmador  
  
de el Ministerio de Magia me succione.-  
  
Un fantasmador es como un radar que encuentra a los magos  
  
registrados muertos y si se convertían en fantasmas, los succionaba  
  
hasta el ministerio para registrarse en el Departamento de Misterios,  
  
donde se encontraba la lista de Fantasmas registrados. Y luego de  
  
que le explicó sobre eso continuó hablando.  
  
Bueno, Harry ¿Te acuerdas el día en que pasé caminando con  
  
dos gatos por donde estaban tu y tu primo hablando? -  
  
Harry afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ese día, yo acababa de hablar con Dumbledore, quién me encargó  
  
que custiodara algo que ahora no te puedo decir lo que es, pero  
  
lamentablemente fallé y lo perdí, ahora lo tiene.... ... ... ....  
  
En ese momento, la voz de la Sra. Figg se perdió en el aire y ella  
  
desapareció, simplemente se desvaneció. La habían succionado al  
  
parecer y no le había explicado completamente que era lo que había  
  
sucedido.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, envíenme reviews porfavor, porque en realidad necesito saber lo que piensan, Gracias a ustedes poquitos que leen mi fic, son en verdad grandiosos.  
  
¡Gracias!  
¡Dejen Reviews! 


	7. Llegada y Selección Inesperada

Hola amigos:  
  
Aquí los dejo con mi 7mo capítulo de mi fic Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul, pero antes de eso les voy a contestar sus reviews.  
  
Mary:  
Espero que este capítulo te guste igual que lo que te han gustado los demás. Gracias por todas esas cosas que me dijiste, en realidad gracias. Realmente mis fics en inglés todavía no han sido publicados, pero en cuanto los publique te darás cuenta. Gracias por todo.  
  
Joker:  
  
Que bueno que te guste mi fic, traté de enviarte un e-mail a la dirección que me diste, pero decía que esa dirección no existe. Bueno ahora espero que te guste este capítulo, igual que los demás. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerla.  
  
Snuukers.  
  
Ahora los dejo con el 7mo capítulo: Llegada y Selección Inesperada.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/  
  
Capítulo 7: Llegada y Selección Inesperada.  
  
Harry pensaba y pensaba acerca de lo que el fantasma de la Sra.  
  
Figg le quizo decir; aunque era otro misterio que debería resolver.  
  
En el velorio, todo estuvo corriendo normal, la gente comenzó a  
  
entrar a la capilla luego de que él hubo cerrado el ataúd. Harry sentía  
  
una gran pena por Anastecia, que lloraba amarga y tristemente  
  
aferrada a un señor mayor, de ojos color miel, con un bigote y la  
  
barba en forma de candado, de estatura mediana, que parecía ser su  
  
esposo ó su novio. Harry no lo sabía.  
  
Cuando regresaron a Privet Drive, en la noche, frente a la casa  
  
había una lechuza muy inusual, extrañamente más grande que  
  
alguna que hubiese visto jamás, era color café y negra. Con una  
  
banda atada a su cuello con el emblema del Colegio Hogwarts de  
  
Magia y Hechicería. Harry se acercó a ella, era una lechuza oficial  
  
del colegio y cargaba con una caja y una carta. Harry sabía que ese  
  
tipo de lechuzas eran poco utilizadas por el colegio y solo las  
  
utilizaban en ocasiones especiales. Estaba Hedwig allí con ella.  
  
Debe de ser la contestación de Dumbledore- le murmuró Harry a  
  
Dudley.  
  
Harry tomó la carta y al abrirla no tardó en darse cuenta de que  
  
efectivamente era la contestación de quien él tanto esperaba, era una  
  
carta de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry:  
  
En la caja que te envío adjunta, hay un  
  
traslador que te traerá a Hogwarts a ti y a tu  
  
primo. No debes utilizarlo sino hasta dentro de una  
  
semana que es cuando el traslador estará  
  
registrado en el Ministerio de Magia. Al hacer  
  
utilización de este, antes de tocarlo, debes de  
  
agarrar firmemente tu baúl y equipaje en una  
  
mano, Dudley el suyo también. Envíen sus  
  
lechuzas, si es que Dudley también compró una. Los  
  
necesitamos en Hogwarts a ambos. Los veré el  
  
sábado, solo en una semana.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
No te preocupes por la Sra. Figg, ya estaba muy  
  
vieja la pobre, y esa Squibb, ya no nos era útil para  
  
mucho.  
  
A Harry se le había paralizado la sangre cuando concluyó con la  
  
carta. Albus Dumbledore estaba hablando de una forma que jamás  
  
Harry pensó oírlo hablar. Tan cruel y vil acerca de la muerte de una  
  
bruja, la cuál estaba siguiendo sus órdenes en el momento en que  
  
murió.  
  
Tal vez ella quería solo darles un mensaje para que se lo diesen a  
  
Dumbledore y ahora él hablaba y se dirigía de ella de esa forma.  
  
Entonces Harry le explicó todo a Dudley, dejándo sin explicar lo de  
  
la Sra. Figg. Luego, Harry envió a Hedwig a Hogwarts con una carta  
  
para Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid:  
  
Espero estés bien, quisiera saber...  
  
¿Qué son esos nombres de las galletas que me enviáste?  
  
¿Qué tienen que ver todos ellos en común?  
  
Por Favor, espero tu respuesta, no te apures, pero envíame otra lechuza con  
  
la contestación, ya que Hedwig se debe quedar en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry observó a la lechuza volar alejándose de la ventana, hasta  
  
que luego de haberse convertido en un puntito a lo lejos,  
  
desapareció de la vista.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Pasada la semana, llegado el sábado, luego de que hubiesen  
  
desauyunado, Dudley y Harry se vistieron para su tardía llegada a  
  
Hogwarts, cada cuál se puso su uniforme, Harry su túnica  
  
identificada por el emblema de la casa Gryffindor y Dudley  
  
simplemente vestía su túnica con el emblema de Hogwarts. Harry  
  
creyó que que Dudley le preguntaría acerca de eso, pero en cambio,  
  
no dió ni leve muestra de interés en saber porque Dudley y Harry  
  
vestían diferente.  
  
Después de haber estado un buen rato investigando y buscando en  
  
todos lados para que nada se les quedara, Harry y Dudley se  
  
despidieron de los Dursley, los cuales cuando Harry y Dudley se  
  
acercaron a la mesa en donde estaba la caja de madera con el  
  
traslador en su interior, se limitaron a agitar sus manos en señal de  
  
despedida. Petunia sollozaba y Vernon se encontraba notablemente  
  
nervioso, a tal punto que no salía del baño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?  
  
Olivander hacía un chillido agudo y ensordecedor que de algún  
  
modo los Dursley aparentaban no escuchar y hacían como si el  
  
murciélago blanco no existiera.  
  
-¡Cállate ratón con alas!- gritó Dudley.  
  
-Bueno... ... ¿Estás Listo?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
Entonces cada uno tomó su equipaje fuertemene con una mano,  
  
Harry abrió la caja utilizando un martillo, para desclavarla, se lo  
  
entregó a Vernon y luego se aferraron a una esfera de cristal que  
  
Dumbledore les había enviado como traslador. Enseguida sintió una  
  
fuerte presión que lo subió, sus piernas se despegaron del suelo y  
  
con una sensación de terrible mareo, Harry notó que daba vueltas en  
  
un torbellino de sonido y color y notó las siluetas de los Dursley  
  
poco a poco más lejos, hasta que ya habían volado tan lejos que a la  
  
vista hacia abajo solo había color. Dudley estaba visiblemente  
  
asustado, era como quien dice la primera vez que se exponía a la  
  
magia... ó por lo menos por su propia elección, sino recuerdan la  
  
cola de cerdo que hagrid le había dado hace un año.  
  
Segundos más tarde, Harry sintió que sus piernas se torcían bajo el  
  
peso de su cuerpo y el baúl de equipaje. Dudley y Harry habían  
  
caído en lo que parecía ser el despacho del Director Albus  
  
Dumbledore. Había caído al suelo dado al impacto del cantazo. Se  
  
sentía en realidad muy mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Una ténue  
  
luz de un rayo de sol que se colaba a través de las ventanas  
  
alumbraba el cuarto.  
  
-¡Muy Buenas Tardes Señor Potter!, ¡Muy Buenas Tardes Señor  
  
Dursley!- Una voz que Harry reconoció como la de Dumbledore se  
  
había oído hablar detrás de ellos. Se levantó del suelo y al voltearse  
  
se encontró frente a frente con Dumbledore. Cargaba a Hedwig en  
  
su hombro derecho con un pergamino atado a la pata y en su otro  
  
brazo cargaba un ave muy exótica de color rojo y dorado, era  
  
verdaderamente hermosa, y cantaba bello, se podía distinguir el  
  
sonido de sus cantadas notas aún cuando Olivander, el murciélago  
  
de Dudley no paraba de chillar.  
  
-¡Es un Fénix!- dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Harry observó al ave por unos segundos y se apresuró a  
  
preguntarle al director.  
  
-¿Cuándo podré ver a Ron y a Hermione?-  
  
-En este preciso instante- contestó Dumbledore sonriendole.  
  
Entonces se abrió la puerta detrás de Dumbledore se abrió y oyó  
  
las voces de sus amigos llamándole.  
  
-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Cómo estás amigo?- preguntó Ron emocionado.  
  
-¡Mi hermana cayó en Gryffindor! Que Raro, ¿NO?-  
  
Harry estaba muy contento de poder ver a sus amigos de nuevo,  
  
tenía tanto que contarles. Hermione estaba misteriosamente callada,  
  
solo se había limitado a saludarlo y sonreír.  
  
-¿Es este el primo tuyo del cuál me has hablado?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-¿Entonces hablas de mí?- se entrometió Dudley preguntándole a  
  
Harry, pero al parecer se querían pelear por el puesto de el más  
  
entrometido y Ron contestó nuevamente.  
  
-¡Seguro que habla de ti! Oye Harry- dijo mientras miraba a Dudley  
  
fijamente. -¡Ya veo porque estás tan flacucho!- Todos rieron excepto  
  
Dudley que tenía cara de indignación.  
  
-¿Pero como te atreves?- gritó alzando su varita apuntándole a Ron a  
  
su corazón.  
  
-¡Oiga, oiga!- gritó Dumbledore y entonces Dudley bajó su varita.  
  
-Es su primer día Señor Dursley, no sabe ningún hechizo, y ya desea  
  
atacar a un estudiante . ¡Slytherin seguramente!-  
  
Dumbledore entregó su lechuza a Harry, y antes de que él pudiese  
  
preguntarle algo, él fue quién habló.  
  
-Hagrid renunció el día antes de comenzar las clases, La Profesora  
  
Grubbly-Plank lo cubrirá, será la nueva Cuidadora de las llaves y  
  
terrenos de Hogwarts.- guiñó un ojo a Harry, a quien la noticia le  
  
había dolido mucho.  
  
-Y en cuanto a usted señor Dursley... esta noche se celebrará un  
  
banquete, en el cuál se le asignarásu casa. Ahora, por favor Harry,  
  
vé a tu dormitorio y lleva tus cosas. Y usted Señor Dursley dígale a  
  
ese animalejo blanco que se calle- se refería obviamente al  
  
murciélago de Dudley, el cuál seguía chillando. - O sino, me temo  
  
que tendré que mandarlo a las cuevas en el bosque perdido fuera de  
  
Hogwarts, no permitirá la concentración de los demás alumnos y eso  
  
no lo toleraré.-  
  
Hermione pidió su varita a Dudley, ya que la suya estaba en los  
  
dormitorios.  
  
-¡Silencia!- dijo Hermione apuntándo la varita a Olivander, el cuál  
  
de pronto dejó de chillar pero hacía un cómico movimiento aún  
  
como si estuviese chillando solo que no se oía sonido. Hermione  
  
devolvió su varita a Dudley y se quedó mirándolo por unos  
  
momentos y luego estalló en risas.  
  
-¡Esa Varita!- dijo al notar que los demás incluso Dumbledore la  
  
miraban con mucha curiosidad.  
  
-¡Es de mujer!- añadió, todos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Dumbledore reía también, y le quitó a Gryffindor cinco puntos  
  
por el incidente. Los tres cesaron de reírse en ese momento, aunque  
  
a la vista de cualquier persona era obvio que tenían ganas de reír.  
  
Salieron del despacho y llevaron las cosas a los dormitorios, en el  
  
camino a la Torre de Gryffindor Harry observó los pasillos con  
  
antorchas, era el mejor lugar que Harry había visto jamás, Harry  
  
amaba a su escuela, había pasado los mejores momentos en ella.  
  
Cuando hubieron entrado en la sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry  
  
les contó todo lo que había hecho en el verano, sobre la rara actitud  
  
de los Dursley para con él y los regalos del cumpleaños.  
  
Ron habló sobre lo que había hecho en el verano también, pero  
  
Hermione se mantuvo callada.  
  
-Oye Hermione, ¿Qué has hecho tú?- preguntaron ambos a coro.  
  
-¡Nada!- contestó ella. -¡Trabajar y trabajar!-  
  
-¿Para qué?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡En realidad en nada interesante, es una sorpresa!-  
  
Cuando se dirigían al gran comedor, pasando por el vestíbulo, una  
  
voz gritó:  
  
-Oye tú, ¡Potter!-  
  
Los tres se voltearon a mirar, Draco Malfoy se hallaba de pie junto  
  
a Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, todos estudiantes de segundo  
  
año en Slytherin.  
  
-¿Te crees un jóven especial? ¿Te crees una estrella y que por eso  
  
tienes el derecho a llegar una semana tarde?-  
  
-¡Ignórenlo!- le murmuró Harry a Ron y Hermione, pero era muy  
  
tarde, Ron ya había comenzado a contestarle defendiendo a Harry.  
  
¡Tal vez el peróxido que usas en tu pelo te comió el cerebro  
  
Malfoy, y no captaste lo que dijo Dumbledore el día de el Banquete  
  
de Bienvenida luego que le llegó aquella lechuza.-  
  
-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley!, tal vez , tal vez tu cerebro  
  
está tan gastado como la ropa que utilizas- Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy  
  
habían estallado en risas.  
  
Antes de que la pelea continuara, Hermione tiró del brazo a Ron y  
  
entraron al Gran Comedor a través del vestíbulo. En el gran  
  
comedor estaban las cuatro mesas habituales, parcialmente llenas de  
  
gente, todavía no estaba todo el mundo. En la parte del fondo del  
  
comedor estaba la mesa de los profesores, pero cuando en vez de a  
  
Hagrid, vió en su lugar a una señora mayor, sintió una pena enorme,  
  
¿Por qué habría Hagrid renunciado? La profesora McGonagall  
  
tampoco se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores, sino que estaba  
  
de pie al lado de un taburete al cuál Harry reconoció, ella cargaba el  
  
Sombrero Seleccionador en su mano derecha, y con la otra agarraba  
  
a Dudley de su mano. No parecía de muy buen humor que digamos,  
  
en cambio Dudley estaba muy nervioso.  
  
Fueron hasta donde encontraron tres asientos vacíos, junto a  
  
Ginny, Fred y George Weasley, que se burlaban al parecer del  
  
gordito que se encontraba junto a la Prfesora McGonagall.  
  
-¡Hola Harry!- saludó Ginny tomándo un color rosado en sus  
  
mejillas.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!- le contestó tratando de encontrar su mirada.  
  
-¿Viste el gordo ese al lado de McGonagall, Harry?- le preguntaron  
  
Fred y George riéndose.  
  
¡Sí! Es mi primo-  
  
A los Weasley se les pasmó la risa.  
  
-¿Qué qué?-  
  
¡No importa! ¡No se preocupen! Llegamos hoy y lo van a  
  
seleccionar, creo que no hay que ponerle el sombrero, simplemente  
  
siéntenlo junto a Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¡Si tu lo dices!- ambos se rierony se sentaron al pedido de que todo  
  
el mundo se sentara y callara que hizo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Ella puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en el taburete, y éste  
  
comenzó a cantar.  
  
Hoy y ahora celebraremos  
  
la noche en que a Dudley colocaremos  
  
dentro de las casas y lograremos  
  
que alcanze sus metas y sus sueños.  
  
En unos segundos comenzaremos  
  
a ver en su crecimiento lo que creemos  
  
será una magnífica prueba  
  
que de volver atrás no podemos.  
  
Es muy inusual, todos lo sabemos  
  
pero ya pasará, hoy lo haremos  
  
debemos de estar todos claros  
  
de que a Dudley Dursley colocaremos.  
  
Cuando el sombrero hubo terminado, el gran comedor se llenó de  
  
vítores y aplausos, celebrando ese inusual momento que pasaría a la  
  
Historia de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Harry?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-En el libro Historia de Hogwarts tú apareces, ya que cada año, lo  
  
que sucede, se escribe mágicamente, así que esta inusual celebración  
  
de Selección aparecerá allí, ya que es la primera vez que esto  
  
sucede.- dicho esto, el silencio en la mesa de Gryffindor se volvió  
  
sepulcral, lo único que se oía eran los rayos del techo encantado del  
  
Gran Comedor.  
  
Se vió que McGonagall le daba órdenes a Dudley, quien se sentó  
  
en el taburete. La profesora colocó el sombrero sobre su rechoncha  
  
cabeza. Ahora, toda la atención de la gente en el gran comedor  
  
estaba puesta en Dudley, y Dumbledore también se veía muy  
  
interesado.  
  
... ... mmmmm veo que serás bastante difícil de colocar, porque no  
  
reúnes las cualidades para entrar a ninguna casa. Veo que eres muy  
  
malcriado, y no eres muy inteligente que digamos, así que  
  
Ravenclaw definitivamente no será tu hogar. Gryffindor tampoco es  
  
para ti, eres muy cobarde realmente, y Slytherin, veo que puedes ser  
  
un buen Slytherin, te colocaré en... ...  
  
¡Hufflepuff!  
  
De la mesa de Hufflepuff se oyeron aplausos y gritos, y Harry  
  
quedó muy impactado, le estuvo muy extraña la selección que el  
  
Sombrero Seleccionador había hecho.  
  
Harry siempre creyó que Dudley caería en Slytherin. ¿Por qué lo  
  
habría pensado? Necesitaría una explicación, pero hasta Dumbledore  
  
creyó que Dudley caería en Slytherin, lo había dicho en su  
  
despacho esa tarde.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Bueno, en realidad espero que les hayan gustado. Dejen reviews por que en realidad deseo saber lo que piensan sobre mi fic. Denme sugerencias, los reviews me dan esa energía que necesito, cada ves que veo uno más me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Tengo que recomendarles unos fics que en realidad son muy buenos como:  
  
-La Ultima Batalla de lunasirnape.  
  
En verdad buenísimo, escritora genial.  
  
¡NO OLVIDES DEJAR UN REVIEW!  
  
!\/!¥&µéf ÕvåÎÎê 


	8. El Fruto del Trabajo

Bueno, luego de una ardua semana en la que empecé las clases los dejo con el Octavo Capítulo de mi Fan fic Harry Potter y la Manzana Azul. Les debo decir algo que quizás los alegre empezando con los siguientes capítulos comienza la verdadera acción, es cierto que pondré alguno que otro capítulo de por medio donde no vas a entender lo que sucede pero si siguen leyendo les gustará. ¡O al menos eso creo! Ahora los dejo con el capítulo 8  
  
El Fruto del Trabajo.  
  
Capítulo 8: El Fruto del Trabajo.  
  
El día siguiente, Harry estaba sentado en una mesa en la sala  
  
común de Gryffindor reponiéndo todo lo que se había hecho en una  
  
larga y demasiado fuerte semana inicial. Harry estuvo trabajando allí  
  
incansablemente, no bajó al Gran Comedor ni a desayunar, a  
  
almolzar, ni a cenar, pero Ron y Hermione le habían traído la  
  
comida. Tal vez se encontraba un poco despistado con todos esos  
  
recuerdos que lo invadían y los pensamientos sobre la Sra. Figg, era  
  
una fantasma ahora, Dudley había caído en Hufflepuff, Hagrid había  
  
renunciado, había también algo que Dumbledore estaba muy  
  
interesado en cuidar, pero había fallado. ¿Qué sería? ¿Para que  
  
servía? No podría ser tan tonto como para tener otra piedra filosofal  
  
en Hogwarts. Seguro que Nicolas Flammel no se lo permitiría.  
  
Al otro día, cuando bajaron al desayuno, habían entrado a la vez  
  
que ellos cientos de lechuzas. Camino a la silla, Oliver Wood le dijo  
  
que en la tarde tendrían una práctica de Quidditch, era algo como un  
  
fogueo (juego de práctica) en contra de Slytherin.  
  
Luego que hubieron desayunado, se dirigieron a la clase de  
  
Encantamientos con el Profesor Flittwick, la cuál fue todo un  
  
desastre. Estaban intentando hacer que las cosas levitaran, y en el  
  
aire desaparecieran. Hermione fue quien único consiguió hacerlo  
  
perfectamente, y por ello consiguió diez puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Ron había levitado muy bien su piedra, pero en cuanto intentó  
  
desaparecerla, salió disparada en todas direcciones rompiendo y  
  
destruyendo cosas.  
  
Habiendo salido de Encantamientos, fueron a su clase de  
  
Transformaciones, con la Profesora McGonagall, directora de la  
  
casa Gryffindor. Estaban tratando de convertir un trozo de  
  
pergamino en una capa.  
  
-¡Pergacapus!- pronunció McGonagall con un leve movimiento de  
  
su varita. Su pergamino comenzó a alargarse, tomando una forma  
  
bella de una capa estrellada de color del cielo nocturno.  
  
-¡Pergacaptus!- dijo Neville Longbotton, pero en vez de conseguir  
  
una capa, había conseguido que el pergamino se pusiera verde y  
  
salieran de él espinas.  
  
La clase ese día terminó con una resta de veinte puntos a Slytherin,  
  
ya que Draco Malfoy había hechizado a Susan Bones, una estudiante  
  
de Hufflepuff. Le hizo un Humancapus y ella se estiró hasta verse lo  
  
suficientemente plana, tan y tan contraído que parecía una lasca de  
  
jamón.  
  
Tras que se le restaron veinte puntos a Slytherin, Draco tuvo que  
  
cumplir un mes de detención, lo que significaba que estarían libres  
  
de verle la cara por un mes, para nada, absolutamente.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione no apareció, y llegó tarde a la  
  
clase de Herbología doble hora con la Profesora Sprout, donde  
  
consiguió otros veinte puntos para Gryffindor. Y luego en la clase de  
  
pociones con el Profesor Snape, no faltaron las humillaciones hacia  
  
con Harry por parte de él. ¿Qué rayos en todos los mundos había  
  
logrado que Snape lo odiara tanto?  
  
... Señor Potter es usted muy arriesgado atreviéndose a llegar una  
  
semana tarde... ¿Se Cree usted que puede hacer lo que le salga de su  
  
cerebro por el hecho de haber vencido a... a.... - No dijo nada, se  
  
reflejó en su rostro un pánico inimaginable. Ahí estaba la Sra. Figg,  
  
más bien su fantasma sobre Harry flotando.  
  
-Snape... ¡no seas tan duro con el jóven!-  
  
Snape se contuvo a gritarle algo, en ese momento se abrió la  
  
puerta de la mazmorra de pociones y entró Albus Dumbledore junto  
  
a Sir Nícolas. Dumbledore estaba furioso, muy furioso.  
  
-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó aún más furioso a la fantasma, la  
  
cuál reaccionó con pánico e intentó salir volando a través de la  
  
pared, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un pequeño artefacto que  
  
Dumbledore tenía la succionó.  
  
...¡N eee ssecittoooo hablaaaarteeee!- fue lo que ella gritó  
  
fuertemente. Dumbledore cerró el artefacto luego de que ella hubo  
  
entrado y gritó aún más fuerte que ella.  
  
-¡No hablarás con él de nada!- Luego dieron media vuelta y sa;ieron  
  
del aula.  
  
*/*  
  
En la tarde, a eso de las cinco, Harry recordó que en una media  
  
hora era el juego de práctica en contra de Slytherin. Harry se dirigió  
  
hacia su habitación en busca de su escoba, pero ésta no aparecía.  
  
Verificó debajo de las sábanas en su cama y ahí encontró un paquete  
  
alargado, no parecía ser una escoba. Harry rasgó el papel que lo  
  
envolvía para revelar una escoba, era una escoba nueva, un regalo.  
  
La escoba brillaba, varnisada, que era bella, de color negra y roja y  
  
en letras plateadas se leía Voltricity. Era la mejor escoba en el  
  
mercado en ese momento, Harry había oído a Ginny y Hermione  
  
hablando sobre esas escobas, pero un regalo así tendría que venir  
  
con una lógica explicación. Había ahí una carta, Harry la desdobló y  
  
leyó lo que le tenía que decir alguien.  
  
Harry:  
  
Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía mucho tiempo y que me encontraba  
  
trabajando muy fuerte. Pués como puedes ver estaba luchando para  
  
conseguirte un buen regalo, y poder darte algo más que unas simples  
  
grajeas de todos los sabores. Dejo en tus manos esta Voltricity, úsala bien,  
  
sabes que eres un gran amigo y que te quiero mucho.  
  
Besos y Abrazos  
  
Hermione  
  
Ahora Harry se sentía culpable por haberse enfadado con  
  
Hermione por su regalo. Ahora tenía en sus manos una escoba que  
  
para dar un precio mínimo costaba unos quinientos galeones, y él la  
  
tenía entre sus manos.  
  
Al salir a los terrenos del castillo, se encontró con George Weasley  
  
que cargaba con una Nimbus 2000.  
  
-¿No te molesta que haya cogido tu escoba verdad? Me enteré del  
  
regalo que Hermione te iba a hacer y cojí tu escoba. Es mucho mejor  
  
que mi Barredora de Polvo-  
  
-¡Está bien George Quédatela! Es tuya ahora.-  
  
Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, todos los alumnos de  
  
Gryffindor se quedaron admirando la escoba de Harry.  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó Wood.  
  
-Es mi nueva escoba, es un regalo.-  
  
-¿Pero quién te da regalos a ti ehh?- preguntó Angelina Jonhson en  
  
broma.  
  
Todos se rieron, inclusive ella y salieron al Campo de Quidditch  
  
los del equipo Slytherin.  
  
-¿Conseguiste Buscador?- inquirió Oliver Wood al capitán Marcus  
  
Flinch quién contestó muy orgullosamente.  
  
-Draco,... Draco Malfoy-  
  
Harry se asustó al pensar cualquier cosa que Draco fuera capaz de  
  
hacer mientras volaran en sus escobas. Pero Oliver Wood no parecía  
  
tan preocupado.  
  
-¿Es eso lo mejor que conseguiste?- le preguntó Wood a Flinch.  
  
-Eso no importa... ... Oliver perdedor- dijo en tono de burla,  
  
riéndose. -¡Volaremos con Clase!-  
  
Dicho esto, todo el equipo de Slytherin, que se habían reunido en  
  
torno a los Gryffindors, sacaron de sus espaldas unas escobas  
  
negras, una Nimbus 2001 cada uno.  
  
-¿Crees que con eso nos intimídas?- gritó Katie Bell.  
  
-¡¡Síí!! Lo que vale es el talento- gritó a su vez Alicia Spinnet.  
  
-¡Es el volador quien hace a la escoba!- añadió angelina para  
  
terminar el trío.  
  
El equipo de Slytherin se montó sobre sus escobas y se elevaron,  
  
para esperar a que el fogueo comenzara.  
  
*/*  
  
El juego práctica terminó 370:100, ganó Gryffindor. Harry no pasó  
  
tanto trabajo en atrapar la snitch porque al parecer Draco ni la veía.  
  
El guardián de Slytherin estaba muy despistado y los golpeadores  
  
parecían nunca haber jugado anteriormente. Fue tan fácil como  
  
quitarle unas grajeas a un bebé.  
  
Harry volvió a la torre Gryffindor, a la sala común, y solo  
  
recordaba lo misteriosa que se veía Hermione últimamente, casi no  
  
hablaba, solo se limitaba a saludar; Pero ahora le había regalado una  
  
escoba, Una Voltricity.  
  
En la sala común, cuando Harry entró vió a Hermione en una mesa  
  
llorando, y Ginny Weasley que trataba de consolarla.  
  
-¡Creo que mejor me voy!- dijo Ginny nerviosa cuando Harry se  
  
acercó. Hermione se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y como tratando  
  
de aparentar no haber estado llorando, miró al piso ignorándo a  
  
Harry.  
  
-¡Hola Hermione! ¡Gracias por el regalo!- dijo tratando de que  
  
hablara.  
  
-¡De Nada!- tenía la voz fañosa, al parecer tenía la nariz tupida,  
  
quizás había llorado mucho.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó acercándose y acariciándole el cabello.  
  
Ella le apartó el brazo muy rudamente y luego se levantó  
  
golpeándo la mesa.  
  
-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar algo? ... ... ¡Estoy bien! No me pasa  
  
nada, ¡¡NADA!! ¡¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!- y habiendo  
  
gritado esto, explotó a llorar otra vez y salió corriendo hacia la  
  
escalera del dormitorio de mujeres.  
  
Harry la siguió con la mirada, y notó que Ginny había estado  
  
mirando todo desde detrás de una pared que quedaba hacia las  
  
escaleras. Al ella encontrar su mirada, se enrojeció, y salió muy  
  
avergonzada.  
  
-¡Perdón!- dijo al salir de atrás de la pared.  
  
-¡No tienes porque disculparte!- dijo sonriéndole, lo que pareció  
  
aliviarla mucho.  
  
En ese momento Harry sintió un cosquilleo en la parte inferior de  
  
su estómago, unas mariposas que le revoloteaban. Trató de no  
  
pensar en ello, pero era inevitable. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Por  
  
qué estaba tan sensible? ¿Se habría enamorado de Ginny?  
  
*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Miren en realidad necesito saber que es lo que opinan porque sí, ¡please dejenme un review!  
  
¡¡¡AHORA!!!  
: ) 


End file.
